wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nautilus
made by coco. Wip, not really. He is in the Shadows of Ayatha AU. Appearance He is a swirling cyclone of seafoam green and rock grey with hints of white for good measure. Along his snout the green seems like it’s dripping from his mouth, like acid, and a few gray scales runs along his lower jaw part that keeps going down his body, separating his under scales and looking like a rubber band stretched out. His underscales are a grayish white with hints of pale seafoam green. Around his eyes are snow white circles. Up his wing bone (things) are little clumps of white. A bunch of scales are missing, and it almost looks they were torn out. He has multiple horns that are the colour of dirty water. They end just at the tail and stop completely. On his right ear he has two gold rings. His tail has heavy scars, and the end of it lopped off, because a thick white bandage covers it. His tail colours seem more refined, not murking into each other. A bunch of white and green triangles fade into the murkiness of his whole coat. “What am I doing? Watching the arctic of course, but its sleeping so we have to be extra quiet. Shh.” “Roar!! I trusted that scum and this how they repay me. Not a nice lot at all, just like those damn weakling ‘family’ I left.” “I swear by the Stalker of Light." Personality He is very insane, and slightly narcissistic. He is more like a toddler than a full grown dragon, and acts like one too. History He was born by two members of the Renderall family that researched different things. His father pampered him, while his mother brought him along with her trips to the north to learn about the cold place. One day he left his mother ___ accident, got lost, and began walking around the place. That's when he saw the tower. He walked closer and entered it, but then left. He found his mother looking on the horizon but not very worried looking. He went back to her slightly confused, but never mentioned the tower. They went back to dusk mansion and all was okay but the dreams. He began to worry if he should of never left the tower, but after a while it left him. Some years later, he and a cousin went into the northern mountains and watched local wildlife. They found some caves, and his cousin dared Nautilus to go in. He went in, and found himself face to face with a skywing clan, and was taken hostage. They began to fly to dusk mansion, because the clan wanted money and the Renderall family was dangerous. High risks, high rewards. No one wanted him. At least, that's what Nautilus thought. His parents were away, and everyone knew his reputation as a bully and a fool. Devastated, the pirates let him go free. He wandered the north. Then the tower came into his mind. He flew up there, ‘running’ from his ‘abusive family’ (sarcasm though. Well they did leave him for the the wolves). He stayed up there, content. Over the years of self solitary confinement, he began to experiment on small animals, eventually catching bears, sharks, and sometimes an oceanwing. For over 40 years of his life he left up there. Then he decided to fly down to Scri after remembering. He went up to the current management and asked for the worst dragons in the dungeons. He wanted to look saintly after all, but it took awhile because his unused voice. Eventually, dragons heard of this dragon in the north, and sent up their craziest, wickedest, mad dragons who did terrible taboos and awful things. How none of them didn't became friends, it was unknown. Soon, he found a bear cub after a rare wondering one night, and kept it. He soon taught it, and it was more dog than bear. He sees it as more of a weapon than a pet, but he keeps it on its good side and talks to it a lot. Abilities, weaknesses, and weapons His main weapons are all melee based, and no ranged natural weapons at all. His talons, sharp teeth, and tail would be a few. Sorrounding him is a aura of light cold, so hes never really hot and can survive in pretty cold lands, but not as good as any icewing. Complete disadvantage at range. Plus he never finished his basic weapon and fighting class nor advance, and hes pretty weak. More of a problem than an asset to everyone around on the battlefield. He has some daggers on him. And whats more, he has a giant trained bear that he keeps with him.Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Males Category:Characters